


I 'member somethin'

by allisonfunn



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Angst, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Weight Issues, but not really?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonfunn/pseuds/allisonfunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had just assumed that Bucky couldn't get drunk....this had been incorrect. Very incorrect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was a prompt for a minific from stevegrogrs.tumblr.com. The prompt in question? This: things you said when you were drunk.
> 
> I wrote it, realized I needed to write MORE, and now I'm writing a second chapter full of mild angst and (brace yourselves) SMUT.

Steve knew he couldn’t get drunk. He was well aware of this fact, so he’d just assumed Bucky couldn’t either. This was an incorrect assumption. Because Hydra knew they’d be keeping Bucky on ice for the majority of his stay as Hydra’s in-house assassin, they made sure Bucky’s metabolism was slow. Super slow. So slow that Bucky’d whined at Steve for a good week after he’d started living with him that: “I’m getting fat, Rogers. Oh God, I’m going to be so ugly. Now I’m never going to get the dames.”

Steve whacked him upside the head—because Bucky was only getting a very small (and very adorable) belly—before showing him the location of the fitness center in the building.

So the night – well early morning really – that Bucky snuck into Steve’s room, plastered was actually quite a shock for him.

“ _Steve_ ,” Bucky whispered, kneeling beside Steve’s bed and tapping him on the forehead. Steve jolted awake, arms under him and pushing himself off the bed slightly, and stared at Bucky.

“What?” Steve asked, rubbing his face on his pillow before turning to look at Bucky.

“ _I ‘member somethin’_.” Bucky whispered back, using the palm of his hand to carelessly push away hair falling in his face.

“Why are you whispering?” Steve scrubbed his eyes with the heel of his palm and squinted at Bucky.

“ _Because you’re asleep_.” Bucky reached down and retrieved a bottle sitting beside him.

“Oh God,” Steve muttered. “Are you drunk?”

Bucky grinned before nodding enthusiastically. “ _Yeah, I found this whiskey in a cabinet and I’m drinkin’ it_.”

“I thought you couldn’t get drunk?” Steve asked, turning over and pushing himself into a sitting position. “What are you doing in here anyway? What do you rem—oh!” Steve gripped Bucky’s wrist, halting the hand that had found its way into his crotch, groping.

“ _Stevie_ ,” Bucky whined. “ _Lemme just_ —”

“What are you doing?” Steve asked, slightly frantic and more than a little aroused. They hadn’t done this since… well… let’s just say for a very long time.

“ _I ‘member_ ,” Bucky whispered, his voice sounding thick from the alcohol. “ _I remember_.” He tapped his temple with the lip of his bottle. The bottle made its way back to his lips and he licked the neck of the bottle, closing his eyes and humming when he put his mouth over the top and sucked—cheeks hollowing. Steve repressed a groan

“I can’t do this when you’re drunk, Buck,” Steve said, squeezing Bucky’s wrist. Bucky opened his eyes, crestfallen. “But,” Steve quickly added. “I’m not shooting you down.”

Bucky moved the bottle. “ _Then_ …?”

Steve scooted over and patted the bed. “Come sleep it off with me, huh?”

Bucky almost spilled the bottle in the scrabble to get on Steve’s bed, but instead managed to precariously place it on the side table. Steve grinned and scooted down the bed. Bucky teetered before he crawled up the bed and pressed his body against Steve’s, resting his head close to Steve’s shoulder.

“ _In the morning_ ,” Bucky leaned up to whisper in his ear. “ _I’m going to suck your cock_.”

The air left Steve’s lungs and he groaned. “I’ll hold you too that.” Bucky pressed a sloppy kiss to Steve’s cheek and snuggled closer to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this WAS going to be the last chapter but then I realized I COULDN'T END IT THERE. Anyway. 
> 
> I'm so glad everyone has liked this so much. Thank you all!
> 
> Alrighty. Here's chapter two....my first ever published smut.

Steve woke in the morning with Bucky pressed against his front, his nose buried in Bucky's hair, the smell so familiar he relaxed further. But, he suddenly remembered just why Bucky was in his bed to begin with and he smirked.

"Buck," Steve muttered into the other's ear. Bucky grumbled and buried his head in the crook of Steve's shoulder. "Buck, you promised me a good morning blow job."

"Fuck," Bucky whined. "Did I say that?"

Steve vibrated as he chucked and pressed a kiss to Bucky's hair.

"Didn't know you were such a lightweight, Barnes"

Bucky lashed his right arm at Steve, missing. "Fuck off; let me sleep," he said, rolling onto his back and away from Steve. 

"You're the one who promised to do the fucking," Steve retorted.

"Oral isn't fucking, Rogers," Bucky grumbled.

"Oh, I bet I can change your mind on that," Steve said, voice deep with lust. Bucky peeked an eye open and stared up at Steve.

"You dirty motherf–fuck!” Bucky's back arched and he groaned as Steve palmed Bucky’s cock through his pajama pants. 

Steve hummed deep in his chest and straddled Bucky's hips, rocking once. 

"Oh God, Stevie," Bucky panted, gripping Steve's waist and rolling his hips upwards. 

Steve winked before leaning down and kissing Bucky slowly, licking and nipping his lower lip. His hands began moving down Bucky's body, rubbing down his chest to his stomach, pressing his fingers lightly and moving to push his shirt up. Bucky flinched and grabbed Steve's hands. Steve stopped and stared at Bucky, eyes wide. 

"What? Are you okay?" Steve asked, awkwardly holding his hands up and making to move off Bucky. 

"No," Bucky said. "I mean. I'm fine. Just..." He paused and turned his head away from Steve. "I'm not..." He huffed before falling silent, tugging his shirt down with an excessive amount of force.

"Buck..." Steve said. "Do you think I wouldn't want you because you have a little belly?"

Bucky huffed again and glanced at Steve. "It's not little," he muttered. "I'm fat and out of shape."

"It's okay," Steve whispered, leaning down to press a kiss to Bucky's ear. "I still think you're one helluva catch."

Bucky shivered before looking at Steve, who'd pulled back. 

"Promise you won't say nothing about it?" Bucky whispered.

"I could never," Steve promised, bringing his hands back down to Bucky's torso. He rubbed Bucky's sides soothingly. "You wanna keep your shirt on?"

"I'll take it off when I feel comfortable?"

Steve smiled and kissed Bucky chastely before trailing the kisses down his neck and gently sucking. Bucky gasped roughly and rocked his hips against Steve again, pressing his cock against Steve's lean thigh.

"Oh, fuck," Bucky gasped. "Oh Jesus, Steve."

Steve's smirked against Bucky's neck, darting his tongue out to taste him before continuing down the man's body. He covered one of Bucky's nipples with his mouth and worried it between his teeth, the fabric between the two adding to the friction.

"Steve, you best get a fuckin' move on," Bucky groaned, squeezing his eyes tightly.

"Patience," Steve said, moving to the other nipple. Bucky's metal hand gripped Steve's shoulder and Steve looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Yes?" Steve asked, fighting back a smile.

"Get. Your mouth. On my dick. Right now," Bucky snapped. His flesh hand moved to take Steve's obviously straining cock. "Please," he begged.

Steve's mouth dropped open and he moaned softly, but Bucky snatched his hand away before Steve could press against it harder. 

"After," Bucky said.

"You know, this is pretty unfair..." Steve started, scooting down his body, pressing light kisses on Bucky's chest, moving down to his stomach. Bucky held his breath, and Steve pressed one light kiss to his stomach, brushing his nose gently over it. 

Bucky threaded his fingers through Steve's hair and tugged lightly. 

Steve looked up at him, eyes wide and sincere, and he said, "You are gorgeous."

Bucky tugged Steve's hair harder before letting his arm flop on the bed. "Shut up."

Steve rolled his eyes and started tugging Bucky's pajama pants down. "Bossy, bossy." Steve pulled the pants all the way off and tossed them on the floor. He smirked as he leaned down and mouthed Bucky's cock through his tented boxer briefs. 

"Ah," Bucky groaned, trying to press upwards but hindered by Steve holding his hips down. 

"Nuh-uh," Steve said, wagging a finger before exhaling a hot breath through the fabric. 

"Fuck," Bucky muttered, throwing his flesh arm over his eyes. "I hate you."

"No, you don't," Steve said, pulling Bucky's underwear down. His cock fell against his stomach. Steve wrapped his fingers around it and pumped once, rubbing the palm of his hand over the head. Bucky whimpered and jerked his hips with some success. 

"Please please pleasepleaseplease," Bucky muttered under his breath. "Please, it's been so long Stevie." 

Steve gently took him into his mouth, covering his teeth with his lips, gripping the base of the shaft in his hand. He slid his mouth down until it hit the back of his throat. Steve gagged and pulled off, a trail of saliva connecting his mouth to Bucky's cock. Bucky moved his arm off his face and glanced at Steve. 

"Jesus," Bucky whispered, using his metal hand now to grip Steve's hair. 

Steve moaned at the cold metal and covered the head of the cock with his mouth again, sucking and bobbing slightly; his hand pumped the rest of the shaft quickly. Bucky let out a high pitched whine.

"This is going to be embarrassing," his voice sounded strained. "Oh God." He felt pressure and pleasure building in his groin and he began rocking his hips harder. 

Steve pulled his mouth off of Bucky and smirked. "Oh, you like that, Buck?" Steve asked, voice thick and hoarse. "Like having my hand and mouth on you?" Bucky nodded frantically, fisting the sheets beside him and holding Steve's hair tighter. 

Steve leaned forward, still pumping Bucky's cock, and pressed his lips to Bucky's ear. "Know what else you'd like?" He whispered. Bucky shook his head. "I bet you like me to fuck you."

Bucky came, back arched and mouth open in a silent scream. The hand in Steve's hair flew to the bed and twisted the sheets brutally. Steve pulled back to watch Bucky's face, twisted in pleasure, and he stroked him a moment longer until Bucky shivered and batted at his hand. 

"Okay," Bucky said, out of breath. "Okay, I stand corrected."

Steve smirked at him, wiping his hand on his own pants. "I think a shower is in order."

"Sleeeep," Bucky whined, eyes closed and trying to pull Steve next to him. "I'm still tired."

"But I promised to fuck you," Steve responded. 

Bucky's eyes flew open. "You know what sounds like a great idea, Steve? A shower."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if it's absolutely horrendous.


End file.
